


Bee mine

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's nervous about asking Sherlock out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Amy).



> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

John was nervous. There was no particular reason to be really nervous. After all, this wasn’t that big of a deal. It was just valentine’s day. They weren’t even boyfriends! So why was his heart pounding? Why was there butterflies in his stomach, and his hands were sweating and trembling. God was he nervous. He walked up to Sherlock who was sitting at his chemistry set, looking into something. 

"Sherlock?"

"Not now. Busy."

"Oh." 

John’s face fell slightly, and he turned to go, but then Sherlock was looking up, noticing something wasn’t quite right. “Wait.” Sherlock said, looking over John, noticing that he was obviously nervous about something. “Why are you all anxious? Are you going on a date or something? I thought I told you not to go out with that Katie, she falls back to her exes every two weeks and she loves to cheat finds dating a game-“

"No! No, I’m not going on a date with her, of course not. Not that I mean- no. I just… I wanted to give you this." John stuck out his hand, and Sherlock reached out, taking whatever it was. A small necklace with a bumble bee on it. 

"A bee?" Sherlock questioned, his cheeks flushing just slightly. 

"Bee mine?" John gave a cheeky grin and Sherlock chuckled, putting it on. 

"Yes Honey."


End file.
